Hermandad
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: UA// La Hermandad, un grupo de guerreros que lucha contra la Sociedad de Hueco Mundo. La historia de cada uno de los Hermanos, los sexys vampiros de Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Este UA, está basado en la saga de libros de JR Ward, La hermandad de la Daga Negra, espero que les guste D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Se desmaterializó en la casa, fue tan rápido que nadie lo vio. En serio necesitaba pelea, vivir con cinco vampiros más, en la misma casa, realmente era un poco difícil a veces, a pesar de que eran sus amigos, no existía mucha privacidad; y eso que tenían una casa inmensa, con cuartos grandes para cada uno de ellos y muchas comodidades.

Ichigo aun iba a la escuela, al igual que otros tres de los miembros de la familia, Ishida, Toushiro y Renji; incluso estaban en el mismo salón.

La pregunta era por qué vivían siete hombres, y encima vampiros, en la misma casa?. Simple, eran hermanos, no hermanos de padre y madre como suele ser común, eran hermanos de sangre y de pelea: guerreros. Habían sido entrenados para pelear, especialmente para acabar contra la Sociedad de Hueco Mundo. Todas las noches, divididos en grupos, salían a eliminar enemigos.

Por más que aparentaran ser personas normales, humanos, era obvio que no lo eran, tenían un encanto natural, una belleza propia de los vampiros, sin embargo, en la escuela, nadie lo sabía, tenía que ser un secreto, sino, podrían verse expuestos a algún peligro.

Eran muy conscientes de ello, pero a veces se sentían muy diferentes a sus demás compañeros de clase, casi todos sabían que eran familia, hermanos, nunca nadie se preguntó por qué ninguno se parecía al otro; nunca llevaban amigos para hacer trabajos grupales ni nada, simplemente les estaba prohibido. Hombre, eran jóvenes, pero cuando debían luchar, eran guerreros.

Hace un tiempo, había llegado al salón una chica; Rukia, la enana; la llamaba Ichigo, que se había hecho amiga de él y de Renji, más que nada. Había algo en ella, pensaba a menudo Ichigo, algo que le llamaba la atención, tenía algo diferente, pero por más que lo intentaba, no sabía qué.

Ese día, Ichigo se había ido rápidamente a casa, su mente estaba un poco confundida, había visto a Renji conversando con Rukia a la salida, como de costumbre lo hacía con ambos, pero algo distinto le sucedió, su cuerpo se estremeció y quiso atacar a su hermano. Raro, había estado pensando, nunca le había pasado eso, pero la necesidad de golpearlo fue tan grande, que tuvo que desmaterializarse a la casa.

Ya no podía esperar que fuese de noche y salir con sus hermanos a luchar, así podría liberar eso que sentía, tal vez lo podría comparar con celos, pero no, no podía ser, Rukia era amiga de los dos, y él no tenía más derecho que Renji sobre ella, ninguno de los dos tenía derechos sobre Rukia.

Se acercó a la nevera y sacó una casa de leche, era casi lo único que lo podía calmar, aparte de una buena pelea. Se frotó el cabello mientras bebía. Estaba muy helada y le ayudó un poco.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como haciendo ejercicio y volvió a meter la caja dentro de la refrigeradora.

Caminó hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Al salir, decidió ir a hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Kisuke, él era algo así como el jefe de los hermanos, como el hermano mayor al que todos recurrían. Caminó hacia la oficina, y llamó a la puerta.

- Un momento – se oyó la voz de Kisuke

Luego, se abrió la habitación y salió Yoruichi, con un vestido largo de gasa púrpura. Wow, estaba realmente hermosa con esa coleta que siempre solía llevar. Ella era la novia de Kisuke, obviamente también era una vampiro. A pesar de que habían formalizado su relación, aún no vivía allí, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. De veras hacían una pareja rara ante los ojos de Ichigo, pero se complementaban perfectamente, si, se notaba que se querían.

Ella era un poco liberal pero a todos les caía bien. Además se conocían hace bastante tiempo, por lo que había confianza.

- Hola Ichigo – saludó Yoruichi dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro – nos vemos dentro de un rato porque creo que quieres hablar a solas con Kisuke cierto – le dijo sonriendo

Ella tenía la habilidad de leer las mentes, a parte de ser excelente en la pelea. Por lo que ya debía saber de qué quería hablar Ichigo con su novio.

- Ah, si, nos vemos entonces – dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él

- Hola, qué sucede Ichigo – preguntó el rubio

- Umm jeje, qué hacían eh!! – le dijo irónicamente

- Jaja, no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora dime, que te pasa

- Bueno, yo sólo quería hablar de algo que me sucedió hace un rato, en la escuela

- Alguna pelea?, mataste a algún compañero tuyo?

- NO, no estoy jugando

- Vale, dime entonces

- Mira, vi a Renji conversando con Rukia

Kisuke tenía una tienda de peluches en el centro de la ciudad, a la que iba todos los días en la tarde. A pesar de no necesitar ingresos, porque eran condenadamente ricos, tenía esa pequeña tienda por afición y como una manera de matar el tiempo. Rukia siempre se pasaba por allí aunque sea una vez por semana, y cuando se enteró de que era de la familia de Ichigo y Renji, fue con más razón, más a menudo.

Kisuke la conocía, porque era él el que le vendía unos peluches de colección de un conejito, Chappy, ese maldito conejo era conocidísimo, y a Rukia le encantaba.

- Y eso no es normal? – preguntó el rubio

- Bueno si, lo que no es normal es que me estremecí al verlos y sentí ganas de golpearlo, fue algo así como celos entiendes, pero no me gusta Rukia, al menos eso creo. Sólo mi cuerpo se estremeció y tuvo ese impulso.

- Umm estás seguro de que no te gusta?

- No, hombre, la veo como mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas, bueno, hasta que ha sucedido esto, ya me confundí

- Entonces no serán celos de Renji, porque no quieres que converse con nadie más jajajaja

- Pues no creo, porque Renji sabe que es mi hombre y que no puede ir por ahí engañándome jajaja - ambos rieron – No, hablando en serio, casi me fui encima de él, pero pude desmaterializarme justo a tiempo

- No sé porqué habrá sido, tal vez de veras quieres a Rukia

- No se, me llama la atención, pero ya te dije que es mi amiga

- Lo que creo es que tienes que relajarte un poco

- Umm tal vez

- Mucho estudio se te sube a la cabeza verdad

- Si yo no estudio nada

- Jaja, eso lo se

En ese momento Ikkaku, uno de los hermanos mayores, entró a la oficina.

- Eh!, zanahoria, como estás – dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo

- Bien, calvito – dijo riendo

- Me alegra, me alegra. Renji y los otros llegaron hace un rato preguntando dónde te habías metido y si ya habías llegado

- Si, me vine rápido, es que tenía que hacer algunas cosas

- Ah, haber si se lo dices a las señoritas, que creo que aun te buscan, como si fueras un bebe zanahoria jaja

- Vah, ahora se los digo

- Vale. Kisuke, tengo unos papeles que debes firmar, asuntos de las cuentas bancarias, tú sabes

- Oh si si, ponlos por ahí

- Ya me voy, nos vemos después – dijo Ichigo mientras salía por la puerta.

- Ok – respondieron los otros dos.

Ichigo salió hasta la sala, se demoro un minuto en llegar, bueno, el pasadizo era largo y la casa, ni hablar, inmensa, te podías perder ahí.

Sus hermanos estaban acomodados en los sillones

- Oye Ichigo, donde demonios te habías metido? – habló Renji

- Tuve que venir rápido a casa

- Pues nos hiciste esperar demasiado – añadió Ishida acomodando sus lentes

- Como siempre dejándonos sin explicaciones – acotó Toushiro, que se echó en el mueble

- Ok ok, perdónenme si, no fue la gran cosa

- Bien, asunto olvidado, mi hombre está en la casa, asi que no hay problema jaja

- Si Renji, amor, no tienes que preocuparte jaja

Esos dos siempre solían jugar así, se llevaban demasiado bien, a pesar de que cuando se conocieron, no se toleraban y paraban de pelea en pelea.

- Que les parece si comemos algo – propuso Ishida

- Muero de hambre – Ichigo se frotó el estómago

- Te toca servir a ti – Toushiro lo señaló

- Está bien, sólo por la espera de hoy – aceptó Ichigo

- Bien servido cocinera – gritó Renji cuando el pelinaranja se iba hacia la cocina

- Jaja, ni loco – le respondió

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rukia caminaba hacia su casa, llevando unos pastelillos en su bolso rosado de Chappy, los acababa de comprar para comerlos con su hermano, Byakuya.

Vivía con él desde que sus padres murieron, a pesar de que él era sumamente serio y casi nunca reía, ella sabía que la adoraba, tanto como ella a él. Siempre se cuidaban mutuamente y cuando era el cumpleaños del otro, acostumbraban salir juntos a pasear, incluso si él no riera o agradeciera, ella sabía que era feliz.

Cruzó la calle y se percató de que no había nadie, estaba en silencio, lo cual era raro, ya que a las seis de la tarde, siempre había personas paseando por las calles. Siguió caminando.

Escuchó pasos, que le decían que alguien se acercaba hacia ella, pero antes de poder voltear, una mano pasó por delante de su cuello, poniéndole un pañuelo en la boca. Cayó en los brazos del desconocido, desmayada.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la cocina, Renji, Ishida y Toushiro corrieron hacia ayá. Empujaron la puerta y encontraron a Ichigo tirado en el suelo, estaba inconsciente.

**Continuará**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Ummm, necesito comentario por favor, colaboren conmigo jeje, haber si debo de seguirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los hermanos corrieron hacia Ichigo. Ishida revisó el lugar, en busca de algún enemigo, pero era casi imposible que alguien hubiera entrado, porque tenían un sistema de seguridad que él mismo había implantado, además, era el lugar más seguro que conocían y ningún lesser, como se llamaban los soldados de Hueco Mundo, los no muertos, sabía que esa era la casa de la hermandad.

- Ichigo!! – le gritó Renji levantando la cabeza de su hermano con un brazo

La todos los hermanos, tenían armas especiales, dagas, que llevaban cruzadas siempre a la altura del pecho. Fueran a donde fueran, incluso a la escuela, las llevaban en caso de alguna emergencia.

Renji con el brazo libre, sacó en un segundo una de sus dagas y la paso por su muñeca, abriendo una pequeña herida que liberaba sangre. Llevó su mano a la altura de la boca de Ichigo y dejó caer la sangre. Al instante, los ojos del hermano se abrieron y bebió de la muñeca de Renji por un momento.

- Qué demonios te pasó – le preguntó el pelirrojo

- Rukia…, se la han llevado

La expresión de Renji cambió. Ambos se miraron como si se comunicaran mentalmente, cosa que no podían en realidad, pero ambos pensaban de la misma manera, y estaban conectados de una forma extraña.

- Que …? – dijeron los otros, pero antes de poder terminar, Ichigo y Renji, ya se habían desmaterializado

- Idiotas… - murmuró Toushiro – siempre actúan sin pensar, los dos son iguales

- Tenemos que avisarle a Kisuke – Ishida se acomodó los lentes

…

Aparecieron en una calle, ambos sabían como ubicar a Rukia, podían sentirla en cualquier lugar, pero últimamente, esa conexión se había intensificado con Ichigo.

- Fue aquí… - Ichigo se agachó y rozó suavemente el piso con la yema de sus dedos, donde justamente se habían llevado a Rukia hace unos minutos – huelo lessers – dijo mientras se acercaba la mano para oler

- Malditos cabrones se la llevaron – Renji golpeó la pared de una de las casas

- Que le irán a hacer esos…, tenemos que rescatarla…, tengo que rescatarla – dijo volteando hacia Renji con los ojos desorbitados

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Que linda eres… - dijo el lesser

Rukia estaba en una pequeña celda, como si fuera un ave en una jaula, el lesser la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión, como… de un amor incontrolado, esa mirada…

Tenía el cabello gris, casi blanco, era sumamente alto, pero delgado, sus ropas casuales, lo harían pasar por una persona casi normal, pero no, era un lesser.

Se bajó el cierre de la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto su blanquecino pecho, tenía un orificio en medio.

- Qué pasa?, por qué esa cara?, acaso ya no te gusto? – preguntó con una sonrisa – vamos, ten confianza, habla conmigo belleza, cuál es tu nombre?

Rukia se quedó inmóvil, no era cosa de todos los días ser secuestrada, encerrada en una jaula y ver a un hombre con un hueco en el pecho hablándole gentilmente.

- Anda belleza, dime tu nombre - insistió

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que veía, pero en realidad, no tenía miedo de él, sabía perfectamente que la iban a rescatar, y pronto, así que no temía en lo absoluto.

- Rukia, ese es mi nombre

- Oh, digno de una belleza – el lesser se acercó a la jaula y tomó su mano – que suave piel tienes cariño, es un placer tenerte conmigo

- Para qué me quieres?

- Sabes, nadie me dio una orden de capturarte, pero me fuiste irresistible cuando te vi caminando por esa calle, y te tuve que traer aquí, a mi mansión

La "mansión" era un cuarto literalmente oscuro, tenía solo una silla y una mesa en frente de la jaula. No había ni un cuadro ni ningun adorno en las paredes, solo una pequeña vela encendida, que apenas alumbraba la habitación.

- Puedes decirme dónde estoy? – la voz de Rukia era cautelosa pero serena

- Ya te lo he dicho belleza, estás en mi mansión – y no me hagas más preguntas si?

- Tu nombre…, aún no me lo has dicho

- Eres interesante además de bella, te dije que no más preguntas y tú no me las hiciste, pero lograste una manera de obtener la información. Soy Xavier cariño, pero dime Ex, la primera letra de mi nombre pero en inglés – sonrió – no te parece sexy?

Para nada, era un tipo guapo, pero nada del otro mundo, nada como cuando había conocido a Ichigo, a Renji o algunos de sus hermanos, ellos si eran sorprendentes, bellos en todo su esplendor, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza pensar eso de sus dos mejores amigos. Últimamente al verlos a los dos, pudo diferenciar lo que estaba sintiendo, a Renji, lo amaba, era su super y sexy amigo, pero a Ichigo…, Ichigo, ahora era, "wau" había pensado hace dos días, era un hombre, definitivamente era eso y mucho más.

- Oh si – le dijo no pensando en su nombre, sino pensando en sus amigos, pensando en Ichigo.

- Ese brillo en los ojos que tienes cariño, no es por mi verdad?

- Brillo?, bueno, supongo que me sacarás pronto de esta jaula

- Bella, quiero que seas mia para siempre. No te voy a soltar

Esas palabras, su mirada había cambiado, ahora sólo se leía una cosa en su rostro: posesión. Eso comenzó a causar temor en Rukia, sabía que la iban a rescatar pronto, pero… quien sabía qué le haría ese hombre durante ese tiempo.

Entonces, él soltó su muñeca y se hizo hacia atrás, se volteó y sacó de sus pantalones un finísimo cuchillo, pasó sus dedos por la hoja, que brillaba intensamente, y avanzó nuevamente hacia ella.

- Vamos a divertirnos un rato amor…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kisuke apareció en la sala, tomado de la mano de Yoruichi cuando Toushiro e Ishida lo interceptaron

- Reunión de hermanos – murmuró Toushiro, mientras Ishida separaba a la pareja

- Que sucedió? – preguntó el vampiro rubio y Yoruichi suspiró acomodando las manos en sus caderas

- Oh – soltó ella – es por Ichigo y Renji

- Si, dicen que Rukia ha sido secuestrada por los lessers o algo así, se fueron solos a buscarla

- Oh demonios – Kisuke sacó el movil y mandó dos mensajes: "Señoritas, los necesitamos, vengan de inmediato"

En un santiamén, Yumichika e Ikkaku se desmaterializaron en la casa, justo enfrente de ellos.

- Nos llamabas, debe de ser importante porque estaba realmente ocupado – dijo Ikkaku

- Es cierto, yo, por mi parte, estaba en una sesión de… - lo pensó bien y se corrigió – nop, bueno, la idea era que… ok, estaba con alguien – dijo sonrojado

- Jaja, una de sus chicas pobres – comentó Ikkaku

- Bueno bueno, luego lo discuten, el asunto es que Rukia

- La enana? – habló Ikkaku

- Si si, ella, ha sido raptada por lessers

- Que?, cómo? – los recien llegados se pusieron serios

- No lo sabemos, pero Ichigo y Renji fueron hacia aya – intervino Ishida

- Además no sabemos cuántos son – dijo esta vez Toushiro

- Cierto, asi que debemos de ir a buscarlos

- Ok, la zanahoria y la nena de Renji siempre dando problemas – Ikkaku se frotó la cabeza – pues vámos de una vez – todos asintieron

- Cariño, cuando terminemos con esto… - se abstuvo de terminar la frase, sabiendo que ella ya la sabía

- Por supuesto – le dijo dándole un beso

- Ay!, no se pongan melosos delante de nosotros ok? – Yumichika volteó el rostro – porque me hacen recordar en lo que… - recordó – nop, bueno… en lo que estaba yo!

Los cinco hermanos se desmaterializaron en busca de los restantes.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Lo tengo – le dijo Ichigo a su hermano mientras corrían

- Entonces indícame el camino, querido

Finalmente rastrearon el olor del camino que había tomado el lesser. Todos los lessers olían de una forma característica, por lo que se les podía ubicar fácilmente.

En ese caso, no podían desmaterializarse porque no sabían el lugar específico, sólo tenían que seguir el rastro hasta llegar.

Ambos corrían a una velocidad inimaginable para un ser humano común y corriente, por eso, nadie los veía al pasar.

Llegaron hasta una reja negra, con una gran entrada, en el fondo, se alzaba una casa gris, al parecer de un solo piso, pero nada era seguro cuando se trataba de lessers, tenían un don particular para complicar las cosas y ser un fastidio.

Ichigo comprobó el olor, y si, de seguro ese era el lugar, el olfato de un hermano no fallaba nunca.

De pronto, los dos, al mismo tiempo; se aferraron a las dagas en sus manos, que habían sacado en un instante; y miraron a quien se acercaba.

- Vienen por mi hermana, verdad? – dijo el hombre de cabellos negros

- Hermana? – dijo Ichigo, bajando su posición de defensa

- Eres el hermano de Rukia? – le preguntó Renji, que también se relajó un poco

Al examinarlo, si, algo tenían de parecido, tenáin cabellos negro los dos, al menos eso, y su belleza, si, tenían que ser hermanos. Pero…, su olor, era… era un vampiro?. Si, tenía que serlo, pero y Rukia, era hermana de un vampiro?. Los dos chicos pensaban lo mismo.

- Mi nombre es Byakuya

- Soy Ichigo y este es Renji – dijo. No preguntó nada, ya lo vería con sus propios ojos

- Pues que esperamos, hermanos – dijo mirando hacia la casa gris

- Hermanos? – pensaron ambos. Esa era la forma en que los vampiros civiles llamaban a la Hermandad.

Byakuya volteó la mirada hacia ellos y abrió ligeramente la boca. Y si, definitivamente esos eran colmillos, era un vampiro.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Renji miró a Byakuya, allí estaban: colmillos. Maldición, era un maldito vampiro. Entonces… Rukia también lo era?, pero como demonios no se habían dado cuenta. Eso era… casi imposible.

- Oye, hermanito de Rukia – habló Renji – no se como puedes ser tú un vampiro, pero sabes lo que nos espera detrás de todo esto no?

- Por supuesto – respondió tajantemente

- Tal vez halla una gran cantidad de lessers esperando verdad? – volteó pero Ichigo ya no estaba – demonios – maldijo y desapareció

Ichigo arremetió contra l a puerta principal, entró. Todo estaba oscuro, pero no tuvo problemas con la visión. La casa despedía un intenso olor a lesser. Lo ignoró y se dejó llevar por el aroma de Rukia, que como un botón, sin que él lo deseara, activó su cuerpo, que desesperado debía encontrarla.

- "Sótano" – pensó de repente

Buscó una entrada, una puerta o algo que condujera al piso inferior. En la parte posterior de la casa había una escalera, bajó a la velocidad de un rayo y encontró una única puerta. El olor se intensificó.

La pateó y pudo ver a un hombre agachado, con un fino cuchillo en la mano. Ichigo se lanzó contra él empuñando sus dagas, y sin que el lesser pudiera defenderse o hacer movimiento alguno, cinco dagas se clavaron en su pecho, al lado del orificio, traspasando donde debería haber un corazón.

Byakuya y Renji aparecieron detrás de él justo en ese segundo.

El lesser se hizo polvo y desapareció dejando una rala humareda.

Ichigo caminó hacia Rukia, que yacía allí, inmóvil, tendida en el piso, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los brazos llenos de cortes en forma de X, como si hubiera sido marcada como propiedad de alguien.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Renji se quedó estupefacto, jamás le había sucedido eso, quedarse paralizado, pero no era cualquier persona la que estaba allí, era su amiga y no supo que hacer. Su entrenamiento como miembro de la Hermandad, le había enseñado todo tipo de lucha, pero nunca que sentir en una situación así.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya, dio un paso para acercarse, pero Ichigo volteó y le gruñó, enseñando los colmillos, definitivamente su mirada no era la misma que hace algunos momentos.

Se paró con Rukia en brazos

- Oh Dios – dijo Yumichika al ver el estado de Rukia

Los cinco Hermanos habían llegado a la casa y estaban enfrente de Ichigo, justo en la puerta.

Caminó hacia ellos, cargando a la chica y se abrió camino apartándolos con una mano.

- Me la llevo a casa – dijo sin voltear y salió de prisa

- Déjalo – Kisuke detuvo a Renji – él cuidará de ella

- Dios… - todos miraron a Byakuya – ese chico se ha vinculado con Rukia

- Qué? – dijeron todos

- Nunca había tenido cerca a un vampiro vinculado, supongo que es más fuerte para un hermano

- Quien demonios eres tú? – habló Ikkaku

- Es el hermano de Rukia-chan – dijo Kisuke – como estás Byakuya – él solo hizo un gesto con la mano

- Lo conoces?

- Mis queridos niños, él es como nosotros, forma parte de una de las cinco familias reales

- Que?? Pero… como no nos dijiste nada cuando te comentamos de Rukia – gruñó Renji

- Esos datos son confidenciales

- Entonces Rukia es…?

- Si si, tambien es vampira

- Por qué mierda no nos dijiste nada, hemos podido compartir tantas cosas… Maldición, somos la Hermandad recuerdas?

- Lo siento, Hermanos o no, ya dije, Datos Confidenciales

- Yo me retiro – interrumpió Byakuya

- Vas a irte así como así?, sin ver a tu hermana o asegurarte de que este segura? – intervino Ishida

- Rukia me cuenta diariamente sobre sus dos mejores amigos, Ichigo y Renji, hasta me aprendí sus nombre de tanto escucharla, además, son de la Hermandad, es más que suficiente para mi dejarla en sus manos. Hasta otra vez – y se desmaterializó

- Interesante – comentó Toushiro

- Pues antes de irnos, revisemos completamente el área – ordenó Kisuke – a trabajar!

…

Ichigo entró a su habitación y depositó delicadamente a Rukia en su cama. Caminó hacia el baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera, mientras sacaba algodones, alcohol y vendas.

La desvistió completamente y tiró sus ropas a la basura, la llevó en brazos y la sumergió en el agua tibia. Lavó con sumo cuidado todo su cuerpo, como una muñeca de porcelana; la secó con las suaves toallas y le puso una chaqueta, la remangó y comenzó a curar sus heridas, vendó ambos brazos y bajó nuevamente las mangas. La deslizó debajo de las sábanas y la abrigó.

Cuando se recostó a su lado, para velar por ella, Rukia abrió finalmente los ojos.

- Ichigo… - le susurró – sabía que iban a rescatarme

- Duerme por favor, solo descansa, no quiero que te esfuerces para nada – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos

- No, ya me siento mejor

- Vamos, has lo que te digo – pasó una mano rozando su rostro

Por Dios, esa sensación, las manos de ese hombre tan bello acariciando sus mejillas, era algo divino, pero estaba realmente débil y cansada, y sólo pudo desear que cuando abriera de nuevo los ojos, él continuara a su lado.

- Está bien, pero sólo has dos más por mi – el asintió tomando su mano por debajo de las mantas – susurra mi nombre hasta que me duerma y cuando despierte, quiero verte a mi lado…

- Rukia… - lo hizo tal como ella lo deseaba, hasta que fue cerrando los ojos y cayó dormida.

…

El sol se asomó desde la maravillosa vista que había en la habitación, Rukia abrió los ojos y si, allí estaba Ichigo, a su lado, tal y como le había prometido. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, por lo que supuso que no se había apartado de ella en toda la noche. Llevaba la camisa ligeramente desabotonada, dejando al descubierto su maravilloso pectoral.

Rukia no pudo contenerse y tuvo que observarlo, se veía tan poderoso a su lado, tan inmensamente bello, lo acarició con la yema de sus dedos, como con temor de que despertara, pero él no abrió los ojos.

Logró apartar la tentación y se dispuso a salir de la cama, cuando la tomó de la mano.

- Ahora, dime, por qué – le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Por que?

- Por qué no me dijiste que eras como nosotros, tú lo sabías no?, Tus heridas ya han sanado…

- Simplemente me lo prohibieron, perdóname, yo quise…

- Cómo no te pude sentir, ya sabes, percibir tu presencia

- No lo sé, no lo sé, lo siento realmen…

- Yo… - se acercó a su rostro – yo tengo que… – "_Mía_" – pensó

- Que… - dijo con un suspiro

- Demonios, necesito… - con un rápido movimiento la acorraló debajo de él, sobre la cama – te necesito a ti Rukia, no se que me pasa, mi cuerpo se descontrola, ya no es como antes, no se porque le gruñí a tu hermano ni porque te tengo aquí cuando deberías de estar en casa, yo… yo solo, maldición te deseo…

- Ichigo…, bésame por favor, hazlo, hazlo de una vez, yo…quiero ser tuya hasta la eternidad – dijo sin liberarse, y por primera vez, desde que se conocieron, Ichigo pudo contemplar la belleza de sus colmillos

- Oh Dios…

Sus palabras fueron como órdenes para él, la besó apasionadamente, la besó hasta quedar sin aliento, la besó porque lo necesitaba, tenía que sentirla, debía de hacerlo.

- Rukia, si me dices que no, aún puedo detenerme, lo intentaré, pero de lo contrario, ya no podré parar… - dijo jadeando

- Santo Dios, te amo, y no, no quiero que pares - se aferró más a él, acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

Entonces los colmillos de Ichigo se alargaron y bebió del cuello de la chica, saboreando cada gota, Rukia se sonrojó y cuando él terminó, fue el turno de ella, se acercó lentamente y besó primero el cuello de su amante, y luego clavó sus colmillos y bebió.

- Cuanto estaba deseando esto… Rukia

Él volvió sus labios hacia ella y la recorrió por completo, emprendiendo el camino nuevamente…

…

- Oye, zanahoria – Ikkaku tocaba la puerta – tu novio quiere saber algo de la enana y de ti, así que bajen – pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero una daga se clavó justo a su altura por detrás de la puerta – Hey hey, ok, entendí el recado, no es necesaria la agresividad muchacho, ya me voy, así que no andes tirando armas punzo cortantes por ahi

Rukia sólo pudo reir, al ver la reacción de Ichigo, estaban abrazados y ella le acariciaba en mentón juguetonamente.

- No tenías que hacer eso - dijo sonriendo

- Tú no lo conoces, sino hacía eso, no se iba a ir por nada del mundo

- Jaja, bueno, debemos de ir a ver a Renji, aun no lo he visto

- Ok, debe de estar preocupadísimo por ti

…

Rukia se puso un vestido que Yoruichi le había traído, le quedaba un poco suelto por la diferencia de… bueno, pero le quedaba bien.

Los dos bajaron y pudieron ver a Renji, tumbado en el sillón mas grande. Cuando los vio aparecer se paró de inmediato.

- Hola – le dijo ella

- Oh por Dios… - dijo al ver las marcas de sus cuellos – ustedes… ohh, que asco - dijo en son de broma – nunca los podré mirar a la cara nuevamente jaja. Rukia, veo que estás más que bien – le dio una sonrisa

- Gracias – Rukia se había sonrojado al igual que Ichigo

- Vamos, hombre, aun eres mi preferido – habló Renji dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

- Jaja – el chico volvió a su tono original, al darse cuenta de que ese, era su Hermano – jamás te cambiaría, tú estás aquí – dijo señalando su corazón

- Para siempre – le dijo y rió – Así que saliste vampira, querida amiga, ya me darás las explicaciones del caso, porque ahora si puedo irme en paz, tengo un pequeño asunto – le guiñó el ojo a Ichigo – ustedes saben, necesidades, nos vemos luego, amor… - y se desmaterializó.

- No sabía que Renji tuviera novia

- Novia?

…

**Continuará**

**Por favor, sean amables y déjenme un review :D**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

Renji caminó hacia el Zerosum, una especie de discoteca adonde acostumbraba ir la Hermandad muy seguido. Era un lugar seguro porque la mayoría de los que lo frecuentaban, no eran humano y todos los vampiros civiles, respetaban a la Hermandad. Además, el dueño era amigo de Kisuke, que más se podía pedir…

Se sentó en la mesa reservada para los Hermanos y pidió una cerveza.

Francamente estaba alegre de que su hermano estuviera con Rukia, en serio se les veía tan bien.

- Demonios…, tengo que conseguir una mujer – pensó divertidamente mientras se alzaba la botella – así tal vez eso de la vinculación me llegue a mi también – resongó para si mismo

Recordó de pronto que era jueves, por lo que al siguiente día había clases en la escuela. Por Dios, eran vampiros, porqué tenían que ir a la escuela, se lo habían dicho miles de veces a Kisuke, pero como si fuera un padre de familia, les respondía siempre que ellos aún eran jóvenes y debían de estudiar y culturizarse. "Idiota", así siempre terminaba la conversación.

El único que nunca se quejaba era Toushiro, él era el "correcto" de la familia, siempre comportándose con respeto y todo eso, bueno…, Ishida no se quedaba atrás, "vah".

Renji pidió otra cerveza y se la bebió. Tenía que irse ya, pero realmente no quería, así que para pensarlo, pidió otra cerveza más.

- Bien Renji, esta es la última – miró su reloj. 2 de la mañana – que rápido vuela el tiempo…

Se bebió la última cerveza y se acomodó el traje negro para retirarse. Cruzó la puerta y salió.

- Hoy nos vamos caminando, como lo haría la gente normal, nada de desmaterialización - se dijo a sí mismo

Esa noche, llevaba el rojo cabello suelto, su belleza, sus tatuajes, su cabello, su mirada, eran combinaciones matadoras. Las chicas que pasaron por delante de su mesa, quedaban embobadas al verlo, para Renji eran todas iguales, cabello largo, ojos deseosos y faldas cortas. Ninguna hubiera pensado que todavía iba a la escuela, Dios, era enorme y definitivamente ya era un hombre. Ninguna chica le había interesado en lo más mínimo.

- Tal vez sea gay – se dijo – jaja, que desperdicio sería, verdad señoritas – rió solo, hablando con el viento.

Como se había alejado de la zona de discotecas y por la hora que era, no había nadie, sólo

estaban él y sus pensamientos, caminando en la oscuridad.

Se detuvo en media pista, había un carro estacionado, al parecer se había averiado, porque la

dueña, estaba afuera, revisando el motor.

- Genial, te llego la hora de hacer un acto de buena fe y ganarte un lugar en el cielo – se dijo a si mismo

Se acercó unos pasos a la mujer.

- Hey, necesitas ayuda?

Ella se dio vuelta para mirar. No era ni tan alta ni tan baja, si, era joven, muy joven tal vez para ir manejando, llevaba el cabello recogido, una tez muy blanca, ojos verdes y labios tentadores, vestía de una forma casual y sencilla: una blusa con una chaqueta jean encima y una falda larga con blondas.

- Hola? – dijo la chica con una voz melodiosa – hoola? – repitió hasta que Renji salió de su ensimismamiento

- Eh si, si, hola – dijo torpemente tratando de sonreir – soy Renji, te puedo ayudar?

- Yo soy Claire, y no creo que me puedas ayudar al menos que sepas algo de mecánica

- Poopor supuesto – dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Se había quedado boquiabierto, Santo Dios, era tan hermosa…

- Estas seguro?, disculpame por haberte hablado así, en serio puedes ayudarme?, llevo media hora asi

- Ok, no te preocupes – le respondió mientras examinaba el motor – Oh, aquí estpa – dijo después de un segundo - mira este cable, lo debes de haber desconectado por casualidad – cuando lo conecto nuevamente, el motor rugió.

- Oh, muchas gracias, que torpe soy – le dio un apretón de manos y se subió al coche – bueno, me voy, otra vez muchas gracias, fuiste muy amable

Hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida y arrancó. Renji no se movió

- Claire… - susurró inconcientemente – Oh no, ni siquiera se donde vive – dijo viendo como el carro se alejaba

Miró de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y corrió a la velocidad de un rayo, tan rápido como pudo, detrás del auto.

Claire se estacionó y aparcó en su cochera, su casa era pequeña, como un departamento. Se bajó del coche y entró deprisa, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

A pesar de que Renji sintió ganas de entrar y verla de nuevo, decidió irse, se desmaterializó en casa.

- Bonitas horas de llegar – Ichigo estaba sentado enfrente del plasma, viendo una película y esperándolo.

- Ahora eres mi nana?

- Anda cuentame, hace cuanto tienes novia?, hace semanas que te lo iba a preguntar, pero…

- Que?, yo no, vah, quien dijo eso?

- Que, no?, bueno yo pensé que como estabas saliendo solo hace un tiempo, bueno…, entonces ya es hora de que te encuentres una no? – dijo en broma

- Jaja, para qué, si te tengo a ti – le dijo riendo – solo porque ahora tienes a Rukia completamente para ti no? Jaja

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rukia prácticamente se había mudado a la casa de la Hermandad. No era oficial, por supuesto, porque Byakuya de seguro que no lo permitiría, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí y en general, se quedaba varias noches a la semana, obvio que en la habitación de Ichigo. En tan poco tiempo, se habían convertido en algo así como esposos,

Iban aun a la escuela, pero la vinculación, era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para ser ignorado. "La vinculación sucede sólo cuando un vampiro ha encontrado a su pareja definitiva. Los vinculados defienden a sus mujeres a muerte, y no pueden dejar que intimiden con otros hombres, simplemente su cuerpo no lo puedo soportar, es instintivo", eso había dicho Byakuya.

Bueno, eran completamente felices, pero Ichigo nunca iba a olvidar que ese maldito lesser le había dejado varias cicatrices en los brazos, que ya no se borrarían, a pesar de haberse recuperado rápidamente.

- Si, soy feliz teniendo a Rukia, pero no te pongas celoso ok? – Ichigo le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda

- Nop, yo confío en ti. Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a clases – hizo un gesto de desagrado

- Ok, cierto

- Podrás dormir si Rukia no está a tu lado? – dijo con sarcasmo, antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

- Lo intentaré – Ichigo lo dijo en serio – porque se que mañana se queda conmigo – sonrió

- Ok enamorado, buenas noches

- Adios

Renji se recostó y apagó la lámpara. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la imagen de Claire, con su maravilloso cabello dorado y sus ojos verdes.

- "_Mía_" – dijo inconcientemente

Abrió los ojos y desapareció de la cama. Se desmaterializó justo al frente de la casa de la chica.

**Continuará**


End file.
